Wide Awake
by Fizzy Starburst
Summary: Questions like "Do dogs bark in accents?" keep Minnesota Cuke lying awake at night. But after a particularly tiring mission, there's a new question plaguing his mind, that's more important than any question he's ever had to ask. Shameless Min and Jules fluff humanized oneshot.


**AN: Literally no one asked for this. But ta da. Here it is. More Min and Jules fluff because I've lost control of my life.**

* * *

She could hear the soft rustling on the bedsheets as he turned before she felt his hand lightly tapping her forearm. "Psst…Jules…" he'd whispered harshly. "You awake?"

It was the end of another long mission. After carefully packaging the artifact up in Minnesota's suitcase to be flown back to Moose Lake with him the next morning, Minnesota Cuke and Julia Rhubarb promptly collapsed onto her bed, exhausted from the day's work.

Julia had just gotten comfortable, and she was almost asleep, too, when Cuke began to whisper. There was a part of her that wanted to ignore the man. Get some sleep. She was absolutely beat. But then, she also knew that Minnesota was lying next to her, for real. She could physically feel his touch, and she didn't know when she'd be privileged enough to have that again. So. She let out a soft moan before rolling over to face him and muttering a quiet "Hmm? Yeah?"

He smiled softly upon seeing her turn around. Her sleepy voice was adorable. _She_ was adorable. Sometimes he wondered how he was ever capable of being away from her for so long. But he wasn't wondering that right now. No, right now he had more important things on his mind. "How come people wash their towels when they get out of the shower? I mean, when I get out of the shower, I'm the cleanest thing in the house! Shouldn't the towel become cleaner by rubbing off on me?"

The redhead shook her head softly. She was too tired for this. Humming lightly, she rolled over once more, her back to the man next to her as she murmured "Goodnight, Cuke."

Normally, he'd have pressed the issue further. These late night thoughts often plagued him, and if he was going to be entirely honest, Julia was the only person smart enough to answer him most of the time. She usually answered him, too. She was always helpful. In fact, come to think of it, he couldn't recall a time he'd asked her for help with anything and she didn't. And he asked a lot of her. Too much out of her, really. The thought struck harder chord as he glanced over, spotting the burn mark on her elbow. She'd done so much for him over the years. And how did he repay her? He didn't. He never did.

He hated to disturb her again. But the new revelation that just dawned on him was nagging with more intensity than anything he had experienced before. And gosh, even when she was exhausted and trying to sleep, she was the most exquisite thing he'd ever laid eyes on. More than any of the ancient artifacts he'd risked his neck for. There was heaviness in his chest suddenly, as he felt himself drowning in a newfound sense of urgency.

"Jules? Jules wake up. This is important." He felt awful for interrupting her sleep again, but he had a very important question that he needed answered, and he needed it answered now.

Rolling over once again, she groaned sleepily "As important as when you asked me if dog barked in accents? Min, I'm really tired…" she yawned for effect, melting his heart just a little. Her arms moved slowly, and then suddenly, Minnesota felt her fingertips tapping his jawline "…can't it wait until the morning?"

Leaning forward, he rested his forehead on hers. Gently, he began rubbing her arms softly "N-no, Jules. It can't. This is…this is actually important. _Really_ important."

"What is it?" she asked mid yawn.

"Can…I mean, would it be alright if…" he was shaking suddenly, realizing how heavy the question was. He may be firing loaded gun on himself if she gave him a no. Julia noticed his shaking – he was still holding her, after all – and he knew he had to ask before she said something. "…can I stay with you? Here?"

He was met by her blinking blankly at first, but it quickly evaporated into a giggle. And while the noise was mellifluous, he was more than a little confused as to why the question was causing it. "Of course. Cuke, you're already here. I'm not gonna kick you out, silly."

"No. That's not what I meant." He stated severely. He locked eyes with her, before trying again. "I want to stay with you. Forever. I want to wake up every day and see you, instead of waking up and wishing you were closer. I don't want to go home to Moose Lake. Cause…cause I just want to be with you all the time."

"Are…are you being serious right now?" she asked, tears brimming. She was exhausted, any emotion would have probably caused tears. But Minnesota actually opening up to her? Saying the words she wanted to hear him say for the last seven years? She was in denial.

Her hands, still resting lightly on either side of her face, where suddenly covered by his, as he chuckled lightly "Yeah, yeah, super serious. I…" his breath caught. He'd been trying to say it for so long. Trying, and failing, and coming short and never going through with it because he was embarrassed and moreover, afraid. But tonight? They were alone. And she was giving him her full attention, eyes filled with adoration and lacking any signs of judgment. So it slipped out. A little squeak. "…love you. I love you, Julia. I think I always have."

The smile on her face, he swore, lit up the dark confines of the room. Breathlessly, she whispered "I love you, too."

"You do?" he asked, totally bewildered but completely euphorious.

Her lips captured his, quickly and lightly, so that she could assure him "I do. And I want you stay. I always, always wanted you to stay."

"Good." Cuke smiled, nodding happily. "Cause I'm not going anywhere. Except for maybe a department store." He added, grinning sheepishly. "I only really brought enough stuff to last me the week."


End file.
